


Undisclosed Desire

by AniFre101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: Shiro was summoned to Sendak's quarters, but he only found a single plant. And for his better judgement and curiosity, it decided to have it's fun that Shiro clearly didnt want.





	Undisclosed Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this monster porn.

He was guided to sendak's quarters. Sendak wasn't in his quarters where shiro was summoned to, therefore he came early and he wasn't sure for what. He knew what Sendak wanted and he would rather have it over with and return to his lonesome self in his cell. He was fine with having to stall for time rather than fight another unfortunate gladiator. Too many times he was tired of killing and hurting people, especially innocent prisoners that were forced to fight. It made him anxious, having to wait to fight another unfortunate and unwilling prisoner. The minutes passed by and shiro decided to look around.

There was a single pot on a table filled with fertilizer. It was never there before and he assumed it must be a gift of sorts. He went to it and observed it, spotting a single seed in the center and the dirt was colored a light brown. It resembled the potted plants back on earth. He didn't think sendak was into gardening and he assumed that the plant was for decoration. He continued to look at it, curious by it. 

He reached out to touch it, but the inevitable happened that caught him completely off guard. Long vines of sorts came from the single seed and reached out aggressively, grabbing a hold of shiro. Shiro panicked as he tried to struggle to wiggle out of it's hold, but it started to grip his body harder. It's tentacles wrapped around his neck, arms, and legs. 

Shiro couldn't move and he can barely breath. His mind went into a panic. He shouldn't have touched the damn thing, but something tugged at the back of his mind. Sendak planned this. There was nothing else to it. He knew Sendak had sick ideas and he liked to see Shiro's humiliation. Sendak got this plant thing to toy with Shiro. 

Shiro felt the tendrils explore and slithered it's way on his body and he could feel a slimy residue leaving in its trail. Shiro shivered from the contact and let out a moan. Just like sendak, shiro couldn't do anything against this plant or resist it. 

He saw that it wrapped upwards towards his chest. He moaned when the tentacles rubbed around his nipples tightly. He felt it tugged and wrapped around his nubs. His nipples hardened and stiffened from the contact. 

"Ah... Please, let me go-"

A thick long tentacle inserted itself into his mouth. He moaned as it touched the back of his throat and he wanted to gag. He noticed that it made him swallow something and he wasn't sure what it was as he moaned against it. He shivered as he noticed something protruding his groin and looked below. The tentacles began to snake it's way around his crotch area as it caressed his body, making him tremble. Shiro started to feel hard and he wondered how long this will keep going. The tentacles had taken to discarding his clothes off by tearing them. They wrapped around his length, stroking him until he was hard and leaking precum over it's tendrils. Shiro moaned as it continued to stroke his length and tease his balls until he came. 

Then, he felt his hole being stretched out. He couldn't fight it, but he didn't want them to go inside. To his horror, he saw how big it's tentacle was, resembling a penis, but different with more ridges and it was leaking out its own precum. It's made its way to Shiro's hole and it inserted itself suddenly, making Shiro gasp. 

"Ah, no! D-don't! It's too big…!" Shiro whined as it continued to insert itself and then it came back out. It began to thrust inside him, hitting all the way to his spot he never knew it would find. He let out a moan and at the same time, it's other tendril wrapped itself around his neck with slight pressure, but not choking him. 

\--

Sendak was a bit excited to come back to his quarters and found that the Champion in an interesting dilemma. The tentacles had it's tight hold on shiro in midair. Shiro looked like he was in pure ecstasy. He was nude with bits of his prisoner suit in tatters on his body. His stomach was covered in semen from cumming multiple times. His face was flushed and his eyes were hazy. Sendak felt even more satisfaction when shiro looked at him and he moaned out to him. 

The plant had Shiro sucking it's largest tentacle in his mouth. His exposed chest are played and fondled by the tentacle tendrils. His nipples are exposed and red and violently played with. Another tentacle has wrapped around shiro's cock and it's creating it's friction to over stimulate shiro's length, making him want to come since he's so close while his ass was being thrusted by a thick large appendage. 

"This is a sight to behold, Champion." Sendak laughed low and he moved forward. Shiro eyed him even though he felt weak and his body was so sensitive. 

"This plant in particular is special. Doesn't require too much but only one thing: semen. And yes, it'll continue to grow as it fucks you." Sendak hummed as he reached out and twirled his finger around shiro's exposed nipple, making him tremble and moan. "And it's going to start taking shape of it's captive victim. This one likes you enough to the point that it will pleasure you over and over. "

Shiro moaned in a panic. He wasn't sure how long he can take this, but he didn't want to be this fuckin plant's plaything yet sendak didn't seem like he would help him and he never would. As if on cue, what was a tentacle has now transformed into lips, devouring his mouth. Shiro wasn't sure how to take this as he was being kissed harshly. He didn't see a face, but it started to form one. Shiro felt something around his chest and he saw a pair of viney hands groping his chest and pinching his nipples. It felt good as he let out a choked gasp. He couldn't believe this. It just felt so good. The hands continue to trail over his chest and flick at his sensitive nipples. He felt the fingers pinched and tugged his nubs. As he was being kissed, his chest was also being groped relentlessly. He moaned at the over stimulation of his body being ravished. 

And the tentacle had changed to a large hand, squeezing and cupping his cock and balls. It was so much to take at once that shiro came again, which excited the plant even more. It's hand grabbed a hold of shiro's cock and stroked it until he was hard again. Shiro groaned as he felt himself thrusting onto the plants' hands and suddenly stopped as it squeezed and caressed his balls. 

Then, he saw it transforming and it was ghastly. The plants had grown and sprouted heads to look almost human. Each head took a place at his chest and they began sucking at his nipples. He let out a gasp and his mouth was captured again by another distinguishable head into a locked kiss. It starting to form and it resembled to look like him. It almost looked exactly like him but had no expression. 

There were heads below at his thighs and he knew that it will continue to overstimulate him. He felt so drained and tired. He wasn't sure how many times he came, but he would like this to stop. He took a sharp intake of air, gasping as he saw that his cock and balls are being sucked off as well. It felt so good but it's tiring him out. 

This plant was devouring his body and he couldn't resist or do anything against it. He wanted nothing more than to let it stop. He would do anything at this point. 

"Please, let me go. I want release. " shiro begged as his lips were captured again. He felt his tongue being thrusted against a viney thicker tongue. He let out a whine, tears flowing down his cheeks. 

"As you wish, but I want you begging over and over." Sendak trailed a single finger against shiro's exposed cheek. 

Shiro whined as he was being kissed and devoured. He really hated sendak, but anything would be better than this plant. He would take Sendak's cock than this tentacle monstrosity because he knew when Sendak would stop. But this plant thing, Shiro didn't know when it would stop. Luckily, it didn't change anymore, but it didn't stop either. He panicked when he saw sendak leave with a smirk and shiro was left with this plant. 

"I will be back. Try to relax and enjoy this gift I have prepared for you." It was all Sendak said to taunt Shiro, but Shiro couldn't respond back. 

Shiro was repositioned to where he had his hips in the air and his thighs were open apart while his legs were supported by the tentacles wrapping around each of his limbs. He was vulnerable and didn't like this. He begged for it to stop, but the thing ignored him. He saw his own face on those heads and it began to suck his entrance while his cock was stroked again. The over stimulation got to him and he came again. Shiro wanted to plead again but this plant liked to devour his mouth. 

And at some point, shiro gave in. He couldn't fight it as his body responded to it and he liked it. It felt so good. He had never experienced this before. He was bonded to the plant and couldn't get enough. His reasonings and dignity were gone and he just wanted more from this plant to do so much to his body. He opened up his legs more and gave himself into his desires of lust and pleasure. 

The plant was big enough where it transformed into three beings, all holding him down. Shiro was on his hands and knees, sucking the cock of the one thrusting into his mouth. Another is holding his hips and thrusting into shiro's abused hole, hitting his sweet spot. The third was below shiro, sucking shiro's cock and it's other limbs were fondling his chest. Shiro let out a satisfied moan and his body trembled. 

"Mmm... Feels so good... G-gonna cum again." Shiro shivered from the ecstasy he felt all over his body and he could feel himself being repositioned again. He was upright, bonded and supported by the plant, surrounding and holding him. He was being kissed again and he felt his cock being stroked in a fast motion. He can barely keep up with it, but he knew he would get used to it. He wanted more and more. "Touch me again…until I can't feel anything anymore…"

It obliged and returned into being a tentacle plant. It returned to holding Shiro and this time, Shiro let it wrapped it around his body. He shivered and gasped as he felt the familiar tendrils caress his body. This was what his preferred afterall. It binded Shiro's wrists together as he felt it wrapped around his length again, making him tremble. He felt it stroke his hard on until he came. He let out a heavy sigh as he felt his nipples being sucked by its tiny tendrils. It sucked hard at his chest and Shiro was afraid that what it wouldn't won't come out. Then, he felt the familiar big tentacle coming inside his aching hole. It inserted inside him and then out and then it thrusted inside him again, faster this time. His body felt sensitive all over as the plant held him in it's iron grip. He couldn't do anything against it and he went with it, his own hips thrusting and rubbing against it. And he felt it came inside him and all over his body. He felt the world around him darkened suddenly. 

\--

When sendak came back, he found shiro a mess, naked and covered in semen and sweat and he was unconscious on his floor and the single pot of seed on top of his table. With a satisfied smirk, he picked shiro up and took him to his bedchamber. 


End file.
